


Find What You Dream.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Saya is asleep upon his arms, and were not for his duty, Haji would be hard pressed to let her go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Blood +, Saya Ootanashi/Haji: The duties of a servant (take it as you will) - Mama put my guns in the ground/I can't shoot them anymore_

**Title:** Find What You Dream.  
**Fandom:** Blood+  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Saya/Haji.  
**Summary:** Saya is asleep upon his arms, and were not for his duty, Haji would be hard pressed to let her go.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Blood +, Saya Ootanashi/Haji: The duties of a servant (take it as you will) - Mama put my guns in the ground/I can't shoot them anymore_

**Find What You Dream.**

Saya is asleep upon his arms and were not for his loyalty and his duty, Haji would be hard pressed to let her go: but were not for his loyalty and duty, he wouldn't be here, so there is no point on wondering of the small miracles in his existance.

Carefully, Haji puts her to bed, thinking nothing of the way Saya snuggles against his shoulder, as if she didn't want to let go. Even though she knows his touch by now, it still takes Haji time to get Saya to let go of her katana, but she relaxes once she does and that makes Haji smile. He presses a kiss against blood-stained fingers before he wipes them clean gently.

He presses his lips to her knee when he takes of her boot and repeats the motions with the other, smiling against the soft pale skin of her shin, a breach upon his duties before he pulls away, standing up to cover Saya, moving to sit outside to care for her dreams.


End file.
